


encounter

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [22]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bottom Greg House, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Consentacles, For Science!, Multiple Penetration, Other, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House comes across a tentacle plant.





	encounter

**Author's Note:**

> this is by far the worst thing ive ever written.
> 
> for season of kink w/ the square 'tentacles'.
> 
> enjoy, heathens.

As with most of the weird things he does, House’s excuse for this one is that it’s for science. To know the truth.

Well, there’s no much truth to search for in this, but he’s still using that. The plant is a curious thing, almost his size even while all of its tendrils are inside it. He blinks and runs his fingers along the plant, its weird texture starting to shed away to reveal a slimy, gooey, fat  _ thing _ . House stares at it for several seconds as another of those things sheds out of its skin, and another one, until there’s about four surrounding him. 

He reaches a hand and touches it— it’s thick, bigger, gooey. He swallows and shudders as one of the tendrils starts to tug at his pants without any preamble. He gasps and turns to look at it, tries not to think of the fact that he has seen this exact scenario happen in Japanese comics more than once.

“C’mon,” he mumbles, his cock starting to strain against his boxers.. “Just do it already.”

That’s as much encouragement as the tentacle things need, apparently, with how one of them swiftly pulls his pants down. It teases along his boxers, leaves goop on its wake before pushing them down and off. He gasps, eyes wide as it pushes itself right into him, the slimy, gooey texture along its thickness almost working as lubricant, making the penetration a lot easier. 

“Oh, fuck,” he cries out in surprise as it stretches him out pleasantly. Before he can keep moaning out, the tentacles only leaving pleasure in their wake, he has one of those— a much smaller one— pushed into his open mouth. He’s thankful he doesn’t have much of a gag reflex as the tendril forces itself down his throat, making him gag just a little bit as he takes it all pliantly.

His legs are spread by two tentacles wrapped around his ankles, and he’s a little dizzy with want, with need. He briefly thinks about how there must be a powerful aphrodisiac quality to them, perhaps the gooey thing they were oozing worked as that. 

Another tendril starts teasing at his stretched out asshole. He can’t help but whimper, his cock achingly hard, going completely untouched by the creature. And with how he’s got his hands behind his back by another set of tendrils, he can’t exactly give himself relief. 

He cries out around the tendril in his mouth when another one pushes itself into his entrance, eyes rolling back as he spills white, untouched, twitching against the restraints, drooling all over that fat, thick tendril in his mouth. The creature doesn’t slow down in the least, of course, as it doesn’t seem to care too much about House himself. It’s a bit of luck that he’s an eager test subject, all things considered.

He keeps getting fucked, moved around the air as the creature fucks in and out of him without any stop in sight. The way the tentacles curl right up against his prostate, hitting it as many time as they can— it drives him crazy. He’s too slack to even do anything but take what they do to him, completely flush and relaxed as he drools. The aphrodisiac also seems to make anything close to pain disappear— all he can feel is pleasure. His pain is nonexistent, both from his leg and from the penetration, which without that lubricant, would be extremely painful, if not downright impossible.

Sobs wrack through him as the creature wrecks him, almost toying with him on purpose. It hits his prostate again and again and again, until he comes once again, the orgasm wreaking havoc through him, making him dizzy. He’s overwhelmed with it all, but he’s in too much pleasure and too little pain to not care much right now. 

Before he can get too used to it, the tendrils slam into him once, twice, before they release. He gasps out as he has far too much come released down his throat, inside him. It’s sweet-tasting, intoxicating, makes him weak at the knees. It’s like the most exquisite dessert he has ever tasted, but God, it’s far too much.

When the tendrils let him down, he’s panting, gasping for air, noticing the sizeable swell in his belly from the sheer amount of come. Some of it is dripping out of his entrance.

He relaxes on the grass, attempting to catch his breath. He wonders if anyone would take a paper about a tentacle plant seriously.


End file.
